Fade to Betrayal
by The Real Undeadpoet
Summary: The elf mage Angelus made a pact with a demon in the fade while saving Connor; to make Zevran love him. Yet he sacrificed himself in the end. Zevran finds out, in his pain Alistair comforts him finding love.


**Fade to Betrayal**

**Note:**I do NOT own anything to do with the Dragon Age game just borrowing ye old characters for a bit o fun I'll give em back I swear okay maybe not Zevran but I'll try. Mage name:Angelus/ Elf

When was it? When did he feel the difference? It was like a veil was being raised or lifted from his heart and his mind. Was it when the arch demon died? When the Warden Angelus died? Didn't they die at the same time? Did Angelus…suffer? In a way Zevran hoped so, even as the feelings of love lingered.

Zevran was trying to sort though his feelings, feelings that shouldn't have been there in the first place mainly because he shouldn't have let anyone in since he was an assassin, yet this time it would seem he wasn't even given a choice. This felt worse then the time he had been raped as a child by another crow recruit. This time he was betrayed with the illusion of love.

He had felt the difference but his suspicions had been given voice by Morrigan. She came to him the night the Warden died, all of them thought she had left for good but she came like a bad dream to him to tell him that the love he had shared with Angelus was a lie, a pact that the Warden mage had entered in with a desire demon while he was in the fade saving that little bastard of a child Connor.

As he thought this through he wondered why Angelus decided to take the final blow; did he feel remorse for what he had done? Knowing that taking other's free will away especially when it came to love was the ultimate sin? Zevran had to smile at that thought….an assassin thinking of sin. This thought made him realize what he was doing and what he had to finish. He had been packing; he was leaving Denerim to get out of here, away from the memories, even though that wouldn't help with the pain he felt in his heart.

Cutting though his musings was a knock at the door and a familiar voice…one of a king…one of a friend. "Zevran? You there?

Zevran stopped what he was doing and went to the door, for a second before he opened it he sighed and tried to compose himself. The door swung opened "Alistar my favorite King what do I your humble servant owe this oh so royal visit?"

The assassin's humor was forced at least that is what Alistair picked up "Can I come in?" he smiled sincerely and the elf moved out of the way not having the energy to really fight anyone right now. Alistair looked over to the pack. "You're leaving?"

"You thought I'd stay?" pain and a hint of venom laced his words.

"Would leaving actually help? Listen I have something to tell you…Angelus told me something before he died"

Zevran turned on a dime to look at Alistair "and you think I want to hear it?" His accent was thick now.

"I don't know, but let me say it for I promised him that I would tell you, you can do with it what you will"

The elf sat on the bed having tossed the pack on the floor "speak it then"

Alistair paced and tried to calm himself for the elf's eyes were piercing through him. "He stopped me before we went onto the roof to fight the Arch demon, he grabbed me by the arm and said 'Tell Zevran I'm sorry, tell him I love him, truly love him now at the end but I was afraid I'd loose him. I wanted for him to love me before either of us died. It was the desire demon it spoke to the taint, offered me love in exchange for Connor later in the boy's life, and the taint within me said YES'". Alistair stopped at that moment and repressed the anger he had felt at that moment, he had thought that his friend had saved the boy but only postponed it. "I had to contact Arl Emon to tell him to warn the circle of Magi so they can protect Connor as he studies; not that that was any less the sin Zevran that happened to you. I didn't know he did that to you, he shouldn't have manipulated your feelings, I'm sorry. And wait… how did you know?"

"So you are saying he…he actually loved me before he died, I wasn't just a roll in the furs as it were. So? I can't say truly loved him, I…I don't know what I feel anymore. How can I even know if I am feeling genuine feelings at any given time now? And yes I know…I was told by Morrigan." He leaned forward and allowed his head to fall into his hands.

"Morrigan?"

"Yes our favorite Witch of the Wilds before she bid adieu told me of the pact that Angelus made with the demon…to make me love him" he looked up at the warrior king "I feel a fool" His eyes said everything to Alistair.

"I think he felt guilty for having done this to you Zevran, he wanted you like anyone who had eyes would" Alistair looked awkward for a bit as his mouth had spoken words he didn't think he would, then continued after clearing his throat "he desired you but in the end fell in love with you and couldn't live knowing that what you felt for him wasn't real. If only he would have just gotten to know you, as he fought along side you instead of just using the demon's magic. Again for what it's worth, I'm sorry" Alistair in his innocence came over to Zevran and placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder

Zevran looked up to Alistair his face hurt and lost.

"Is there anything I can do Zevran I…I don't want you to leave like this, I mean we are friends right?"

"Yes, Alistair we are, but I don't think you can help me with what I am feeling" he stood and was about to walk away from the human to continue packing when he was pulled back to a hug. Strong arms encircled him, his face up against a strong muscled chest uncharacteristically clothed only in royal shirts not armor, the sound of a deep heart beat was there "Alistair?"

"What can I do to help you Zevran?" there was a nervousness in his voice but it didn't deter the human from saying it and meaning it.

Zevran knew that there was honesty in Alistair and that the ex Templar wouldn't have made dark pacts in the fade for love, he was too pure for that so there was some comfort in his words. "I didn't think you were of the mind to ..well …help me 'feel' again. True feelings of caring." The elf's own arms encircled the Templar's waist. "or are you?" he looked deeply into the man's eyes, his own eyes conveying the need rising up in him.

"I am, at first when I met you I thought of only women; I never thought or imagined… then you and Angelus became intimate and I…felt myself becoming jealous of him kissing you…holding you…having you" the elf smiled as he watched the honest man blush a bit.

"I truly did not know this; I must have been very lost in the hold of that demon to have missed someone longing for me"

Alistair didn't know if Zevran meant the real demon or Angelus…but at this moment he didn't care. He actually had the handsome elf in his arms where he had imagined him for the longest time. "Let me at least try to show you someone cares for you" Alistair moved his hand to lift the chin of the Antivan so he could move to kiss him right before their lips met Zevran whispered a needful 'please' which made him dive into those luscious lips.

It wasn't strange, on the contrary it was the most natural feeling to have their lips dancing together. Warm and inviting. As one arm held the elf close the other held his head so Alistair could kiss him deeply; Zevran didn't fight it, his lips flowed with the other man's. Zevran's skilled hands moved down Alistair's back encouraging the man to continue for it seemed that both of their bodies were reacting to the intimate kiss.

Finally breaking from the kiss all he could say was "Maker's breath...I want you"

"I think your Majesty already has me" he licked his lips.

"Good" he looked at them both his eyes conveying that the need for them to be rid of their cloths was the next vital step. "And here I thought armor was confining"

"Yes it would seem that your pants are getting a bit...tight" the elf's hands moved down to caress the man's growing need then quickly showing how deft his fingers were in undoing the fasteners.

Alistair's want was not to be denied now, as Zevran helped him with his pants, he took the opportunity to pull his shirt up and over his head to toss it on the floor; then he helped the elf do the same. Stepping out of the rest of their cloths he could only stare in awe at the elf's beauty. Again he only imagined how Zevran would look but having him on front of him now he was at a loss for a moment but when Zevran touched his sex he became focused once more. Pulling the elf to him, turning and pushing him down on the bed. Alistair climbed up over him, kissing the skin beneath him...up to kiss those luscious lips once again. Zevran arched up so he could feel the full body of the king over him wanting to be taken, enjoyed and loved. His arms wrapped around the human pulling him down.

When Alistair began to kiss his neck Zevran took this opportunity to whisper "Allow me my king" he made Alistair turn and lay on his back, Zevran moved between the human's legs, kissing down his chest...down...down...to meet his goal. Right before taking Astaire in his mouth he looked up at the human who was at the point of no return, a hint of a smile he took as much of the length as he could between his lips. Alistair's head fell back, "by the maker..." his hands moved to Zevran's head to guide those lips which needed none for he was being shown just how talented they were.

Quickly he was pulled to that point but he didn't' want to release...not this way, he wanted to be inside the elf. He pulled Zevran from him, which was marked by a whimper of loss and pulled the lighter man up onto him, making him straddle him. His hands moved to spread Zevran wide so that he could thrust into him. Yet Zevran again took over, he sat up, moving his hand back to grab Alistair's need and guide it slowly into his own. When the tip started it's journey within his head tilted back, Alistair was so much larger then the elf mage; but he wanted to be filled. Painfully slow he lowered himself on to the man's sex, once fully impaled he looked down. Alistair was trying to hold back from grabbing the elf's hips to slam into him to satiate his need but he was allowing Zevran to control them both. Zevran's hands moved to Alistair's and guided them over his chest then down to his hips to show that it was now time to move him as he wished. Alistair was grateful, his fingers dug into the man's hips, grabbing and moving him on his sex...up and down...pressing deep into the warmth and tightness of the elf. As he was being moved Zevran's own hand moved to his own sex to work it to the rhythm Alistair was setting.

Both in time with the other reached that goal, Zevran spent fell forward onto the bed that was now Alistair's body. Alistair wouldn't have it any other way, his arms wrapped around the smaller man not wishing to let go. Zevran still impaled but not caring laid there listening to the man's breathing and heart beat.

"Maker's Breath that was...I don't have the words"

"I take that as a compliment" the elf joked.

"I..." before Alistair could continue Zevran pushed up to sit and look down at the man...his friend and now more.

"No, please don't say anything. I thank you for that, it was most beautiful and not to mention fun but I can not stay" he tried to move but Alistair wouldn't let him.

"Why not?"

"The crows"

"Stop it, you are now using the Crows as a convenient excuse. Yes they are great Assassins that could and probably would come after you and me for that matter but I don't care"

Zevran turned and looked at Alistair angry "You should care, what if they come and offer me something I can't say no to and I'll kill you, Ferelden would be at a great loss no?"

"Then do it now, go back to them with royal kill under your belt for if you just leave you would have already stabbed my heart"

He had to have said that, still raw from Angelus now his heart was open and wanting of Alistair; Zevran pushed away. "Shut up!" he got out of bed and reached for his cloths when a hand grabbed his wrist; when had Alistair become so quick?

Alistair held him and pushed him up against the wall; the warriors body pinning him there. "I will not shut up; ever since visiting my bitch of a sister Goldana I've realized I have to take care of myself that means standing up for what I want and caring for those around me. YOU...yes YOU Zevran I care about you this is not just a one time thing and no" his other hand moved to cover the elf's mouth "you will not say you are leaving, you will hear me out." When he felt the Elf relax a bit he continued, oh he didn't release him for he knew the talents of an assassin's bluff. "I know you are hurting, but stay give me a chance to heal you and maybe just maybe we can both go on. Help me Zevran, I will not let you go...I...forgive me but I have to say it. I love you"

Zevran was trying not to look at Alistair, but at that he had to look into the man's eyes and that was it he knew that the man was speaking his own truth and Zevran felt it too. Maybe the third time is the charm a thought passed his mind...first was Rina then Angelus...now maybe just maybe a love that was not just one sided presented it self to him. Was he strong enough to meet it?

The hand moved from his mouth, fingers lightly caressing his lips as they moved away. "Stay please"

He couldn't fight it, "Then if the crows come it is your fault my dear king I will try to warn you but if they get you rest assured I will be dying at your side"

Alistair smiled, pulling the elf into a hug "that is all I ask"

~and all I ask is for you to never let me go~ Zevran thought to himself as he let the man continue to hold him the rest of the night.

The end.


End file.
